Alliance
An alliance (AKA a guild/clan/outfit) is a function where members can work together as a group. Initially, up to 15 players may be held in an alliance. More positions can be unlocked once the alliance has reached certain ranks (see below). Some of the benefits of alliances include: *Ability to request additional reinforcements when fighting Archwitches *Alliance Hall Bonuses *Goddess Worship To create an alliance, you must have a Level 3 Castle and an Alliance Hall. The name of the alliance can be changed by the Alliance Leader from the Management section. If the Alliance Leader is inactive for 30 days, the Leader position will be given to the Vice-Leader. If there is no Vice-Leader, the position will be given to the next member who logs in. If every member is inactive for more than 30 days, the alliance is automatically disbanded. Joining and Leaving To join an alliance, there is an in-game search mechanism that allows you to search for specific alliances by name, or by other attributes that alliance leaders can set. Once you find an alliance that appears to suit your needs, you can apply. Alliance leaders can hide the alliance from the search. Alliance leaders also have the ability to disable automatic entry of alliance applicants. If the leader disables automatic entry, then the leader will receive a notice that someone applied and can then approve or deny the application from the alliance management screen. You can also view the Alliance Recruitment pages to find active alliances that fit your play style and time commitments. A player who has recently left an alliance will be unable to join another for 24 hours. The 24 hour "cool down" is also in effect if an alliance is disbanded, either automatically, or manually by the Alliance Leader. If the Alliance Leader dismisses you, then the "cool down" does not apply and you can immediately join another alliance. If you join an Alliance during an Alliance Battle, you will still be able to participate as long as you join a few hours before the Alliance Battle for the day starts. If you try to view the Alliance Battle screen before the Alliance Battle starts, you'll receive a message that you have not met the requirements. However, once the actual battle starts, you should be able to fight. If you join the alliance after the Alliance Battle already started for the day, you will have to wait until the next day to fight. Alliance Hall Upgrading Here, you can contribute resources to your alliance. Donating resources to an alliance causes it to level up when the resource bar is filled. The amount of resources needed to level up increases with each level. Upgrading an Alliance Hall offers an increased bonus to your EXP gain as well as resource gains. It will also provide bonuses for Goddess Worship. The balance of the resources donated may alter how the bonuses are given. If a single resource makes up more than 60% of the total amount of resources when the hall levels up to 5, 10, and 15-20, the alliance hall will become imbalanced, offering increased experience and resource bonuses to that specific resource while still maintaining the regular bonuses to the other two. There are no disadvantages to having an imbalanced alliance hall. If a player leaves an alliance, their contributions will be removed and may reduce the Alliance Hall's level. :Note: there is a bug where an alliance hall may temporarily forget a player's donations then re-remember them, causing imbalanced alliance halls to transform into balanced ones. For this reason, it is recommended to always maintain imbalanced levels. There is currently no known way to replicate this behavior short of kicking them from the alliance and then re-inviting. Goddess Worship Goddess Worship is a feature allowing players to obtain Limited Cards by offering friendship points or cards. There are two requirements for obtaining each card: A player must donate at least the minimum amount to "unlock" them; and the total contributions from the alliance must reach a certain amount to make them "descend". This means that even if your alliance maxes out the contributions to a card, you still cannot obtain her if you haven't donated enough yourself. Once a goddess descends, her gauge will reset and any alliance member who has unlocked her can claim a copy which will be sent to their presents box. The cards available on Goddess Worship will change after a certain amount of time has passed. In-game news updates will inform when they are ready to change. Notes: *Players who have recently joined an alliance are considered trial members for 3 days and cannot contribute. *The alliance must have at least 5 members to use the Goddess Worship feature. Unlocking the Goddesses (minimum contribution required for a player to be eligible for the reward). *Friendship Point Goddess is unlocked after offering 7200 Friendship Points. *N Card Goddess is unlocked after offering 45 N cards. *R Card Goddess is unlocked after offering 23 R cards. Obtaining the Goddesses *Friendship Point Goddess is obtained after offering 240000 Friendship Points. *N Card Goddess is obtained after offering 1500 N cards. *R Card Goddess is obtained after offering 750 R cards. Emblems and Rank Emblems are earned by participating in alliance battles and alliance duels. Each victory in Alliance Battles or Alliance Duels awards a member +2 emblems, or +3 emblems if they are the Alliance Leader or Vice-Leader. As an alliance earns emblems, it increases in rank, unlocking new jobs, new alliance symbol artwork, and additional member slots. The emblems earned by a player count directly towards the alliance and are not lost if he/she leaves. Jobs are appointed by the Alliance Leader or Vice-Leader. Each job may be appointed to only 1 member and a member may not have more than 1 job. A player's job may change only once per 24 hours. All job names, except Alliance Leader and Vice-Leader, can be changed by the Alliance Leader. Alliance Hall Visuals Alliance Halls Balanced_Alliance_Hall_Lv.15.png|Balanced Alliance Hall Lv.15 Gold_Alliance_Hall_Lv.15.png|Gold Alliance Hall Lv.15 Ether_Alliance_Hall_Lv.15.png‎|Ether Alliance Hall Lv.15 Iron_Alliance_Hall_Lv.15.png|Iron Alliance Hall Lv.15 Balanced_Alliance_Hall_Lv.10.png|Balanced Alliance Hall Lv.10 Gold_Alliance_Hall_Lv.10.png|Gold Alliance Hall Lv.10 Ether_Alliance_Hall_Lv.10.png‎|Ether Alliance Hall Lv.10 Iron_Alliance_Hall_Lv.10.png|Iron Alliance Hall Lv.10 Balanced_Alliance_Hall_Lv.5.png|Balanced Alliance Hall Lv.5 Gold_Alliance_Hall_Lv.5.png|Gold Alliance Hall Lv.5 Ether_Alliance_Hall_Lv.5.png‎|Ether Alliance Hall Lv.5 Iron_Alliance_Hall_Lv.5.png|Iron Alliance Hall Lv.5 Balanced_Alliance_Hall_Lv.1.png|Alliance Hall Lv.1 Alliance Symbols Main Icons Sym_B_0001.png Sym_B_0002.png Sym_B_0003.png Sym_B_0004.png Sym_B_0005.png Sym_B_0006.png Sym_B_0007.png Sym_B_0008.png Sym_B_0009.png Sym_B_0010.png Sym_B_0011.png Sym_B_0012.png Sym_B_0013.png Sym_B_0014.png Sym_B_0015.png Sym_B_0016.png Sym_B_0017.png Sym_B_0018.png Sym_B_0019.png Sym_B_0020.png Sym_B_0021.png Sym_B_0022.png Sym_B_0023.png Sym_B_0024.png Sym_B_0025.png Sym_B_0026.png Sym_B_0027.png Sym_B_0028.png Sym_B_0029.png Sym_B_0030.png Sym_B_0031.png Sym_B_0032.png Sym_B_0033.png Sym_B_0034.png Sym_B_0035.png Sym_B_0036.png Sym_B_0037.png Sym_B_0038.png Sym_B_0039.png Sym_B_0040.png Sym_B_0041.png Sym_B_0042.png Sym_B_0043.png Sym_B_0044.png Sym_B_0045.png Sym_B_0046.png Sym_B_0047.png Sym_B_0048.png Sym_B_0049.png Sym_B_0050.png Sym_B_0051.png Sym_B_0052.png Sym_B_0053.png Sym_B_0054.png Sym_B_0055.png Sym_B_0056.png Sym_B_0057.png Sym_B_0058.png Sym_B_0059.png Sym_B_0060.png Sym_B_0061.png Sym_B_0062.png Sym_B_0063.png Sym_B_0064.png Sym_B_0065.png Sym_B_0066.png Sym_B_0067.png Sym_B_0068.png Sym_B_0069.png Sym_B_0070.png Sym_B_0071.png Sym_B_0072.png Sym_B_0073.png Sym_B_0074.png Sym_B_0075.png Sym_B_0076.png Backgrounds Sym_A_0001.png Sym_A_0002.png Sym_A_0003.png Sym_A_0004.png Sym_A_0005.png Sym_A_0006.png Sym_A_0007.png Sym_A_0008.png Sym_A_0009.png Sym_A_0010.png Sym_A_0011.png Sym_A_0012.png Sym_A_0013.png Sym_A_0014.png Sym_A_0015.png Sym_A_0016.png Sym_A_0017.png Sym_A_0018.png Sym_A_0019.png Sym_A_0020.png Sym_A_0021.png Sym_A_0022.png Foregrounds Sym_C_0001.png Sym_C_0002.png Sym_C_0003.png Sym_C_0004.png Sym_C_0005.png Sym_C_0006.png Sym_C_0007.png Sym_C_0008.png Sym_C_0009.png Sym_C_0010.png Sym_C_0011.png Sym_C_0012.png Sym_C_0013.png Sym_C_0014.png Sym_C_0015.png Sym_C_0016.png Sym_C_0017.png Stamps Oracle Stamp_11.png Stamp_12.png Stamp_13.png Stamp_14.png Stamp_15.png Stamp_16.png Stamp_17.png Stamp_18.png Alchemist Stamp_21.png Stamp_22.png Stamp_23.png Stamp_24.png Stamp_25.png Stamp_26.png Stamp_27.png Stamp_28.png Pixie Stamp_31.png Stamp_32.png Stamp_33.png Stamp_34.png Stamp_35.png Stamp_36.png Stamp_37.png Stamp_38.png Hades Stamp_41.png Stamp_42.png Stamp_43.png Stamp_44.png Stamp_45.png Stamp_46.png Stamp_47.png Stamp_48.png Circo Stamp_51.png Stamp_52.png Stamp_53.png Stamp_54.png Stamp_55.png Stamp_56.png Stamp_57.png Stamp_58.png Fenrir & Skoll Stamp_61.png Stamp_62.png Stamp_63.png Stamp_64.png Stamp_65.png Stamp_66.png Stamp_67.png Stamp_68.png Calamity Stamp_69.png Stamp_70.png Stamp_71.png Stamp_72.png Stamp_73.png Stamp_74.png Stamp_75.png Stamp_76.png Demon Ministers Stamp_77.png Stamp_78.png Stamp_79.png Stamp_80.png Stamp_81.png Stamp_82.png Stamp_83.png Stamp_84.png :Mynet had released these stamps as stickers in LINE: https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1677298/en Recruitment Looking for an alliance or new members? Try browsing the wiki forums or the Alliance Recruitment pages.. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay